leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-9982471-20130618123957/@comment-3308937-20130618180201
Every nerf to Kennen's auto attacks has been a nerf to AP Kennen, not AD Kennen. AD Kennen has never been played more than a handful of times at a tournament. AP Kennen has been dominating the Korean scene for months now and, as I have already shown, is emerging as an extremely strong pick in the NA/EU scenes. Now, I'm going to try to explain to you in words you can understand why these nerfs are a nerf to AP Kennen and not some weird result of a build that sees no competitive use without giving myself a brain tumor because of how ridiculously asinine your argument and beliefs are. Kennen is an extremely strong pick as an AP top due to the fact that he has no mana costs, he has free ranged harass in his Q, he has an escape mechanism and defensive steroid in his E, he can set up or escape ganks easily with his stuns and, most of all, he's ranged on top of all of that. Let's go over that again. He's a ranged champion with no mana costs so he can auto attack harass all day while spamming his basically free Qs at you all day from range. While he's harassing you from range he's applying his passive marks, if you have a single passive mark on you you can't initiate on him for 8 seconds because if you do you're just gonna get a Q to the face and then stunned by his E as he just walks away. Now, if all of that wasn't bad enough he has the 6th highest base (level 0) attack damage of all ranged champions and the second highest ad/level and, unlike those champs he is, as I said before, manaless. The one ranged champ who beats him at ad/lvl, Morgana, also has 125 less range than he does. So, we now know he has one of the highest base attack damages of any ranged champ, let's look at another stat of his that is obscenely high for a ranged champ: his attack speed. We don't even have to compare him to just ranged champs this time, Kennen has the 6th highest attack speed of all the champs in the game. So, he not only has one of the hardest hitting attacks of all ranged champs, he also combines that with one of the highest attack speeds in the entire game. Kennen's base attack damage and attack speed combined with his range and lack of mana are so obscene early game that a lot of AP Kennens are starting the game with a doran's blade to make his poke and bullying all that much more ridiculous. So, we have a champion who excels at laning because he can't be ganked, is great at helping in a gank, has manaless AoE farming, can't be denied because he can farm with his no cost long range Q and is a gigantic lane bully with his crazy base AD and AS but also excels at teamfighting because he is, overall, Kennen, the AoE stun monster. Something had to give somewhere and I'm shocked (and you should be happy) that this is all Kennen is getting. Your whole "Riot sees Kennen as an AD champ" is complete BS with no actual backing except this blatant lie you keep telling yourself that is Kennen is picked competitively as an ADC in tournaments.